


you've ruined my life by not being mine

by aelinashrygalathynius



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aerys Targaryen's A+ Parenting, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Westeros, Asexual Rhaegar Targaryen, Bad Parenting, Bisexual Daenerys Targaryen, Bisexual Elia Martell, Bisexual Jon Snow, Bisexual Lyanna Stark, DRAMAtical Lesbians, Daenerys Targaryen's Dragons are Cats, Daenerys and Margaery are Best Friends, Direwolves are Dogs (A Song of Ice and Fire), Drunk Cersei Lannister, Drunk Tyrion Lannister, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Frat Boy Jon Snow, Gay Aegon Targaryen, Gay Robb Stark, Gen, Good Friend Missandei (ASoIaF), Homophobic Catelyn Stark, House Targaryen Family Fluff (ASoIaF), Joffrey Baratheon Being an Asshole, Joffrey Baratheon is His Own Warning, Joffrey Baratheon is a Little Shit, Jon Snow is Lyanna Son and Only Lyanna Son, Jon Snow is a Stark, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Margaery Tyrell, Lesbian Myrcella Baratheon, Lesbian Nymeria Sand, Lesbian Rhaenys Targaryen, Lesbian Sansa Stark, M/M, Married Joanna Lannister/Rhaella Targaryen, Modern Era, Modern Westeros, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, No Lesbians Die, Rhaegar Targaryen Acting as Daenerys Targaryen's Parental Figure, Robert Baratheon Being an Asshole, Robert Baratheon's A+ Parenting, Targaryen Babies, Tywin Lannister's A+ Parenting, Useless Bisexual Daenerys Targaryen, Useless Lesbians, Viserys Targaryen is a Good Sibling, Women Being Awesome, emo rhaegar targaryen, rich single badass mother lyanna stark
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelinashrygalathynius/pseuds/aelinashrygalathynius
Summary: No campus da King's College, quatro alunos se cruzam.
Relationships: Aegon Targaryen (Son of Elia)/Lucas Blackwood, Arianne Martell/Daemon Sand/Viserys Targaryen, Daenerys Targaryen & Margaery Tyrell, Daenerys Targaryen & Rhaegar Targaryen & Viserys Targaryen, Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark, Joanna Lannister/Rhaella Targaryen, Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Nymeria Sand/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	you've ruined my life by not being mine

O início de Setembro se deu com extremo calor e umidade sufocante na costa leste de Westeros, engolfando Porto Real em uma onda de calor miserável e irritante. Mas "miserável e irritante" sempre foi, afinal, dois adjetivos frequentemente usados para descrever a capital westerosi.

A cidade tinha mais de dois mil anos, muralhas antigas, um septo milenar, grandes estradas e tudo de ruim que se pode encontrar em qualquer outra capital no mundo. No topo da Colina de Rhaenys - nomeada em homenagem a uma das primeiras rainhas do país unificado, que viveu milhares de anos atrás - estava a desimaginativamente nomeada King's College. É a universidade de maior prestígio de toda Westeros, e uma das melhores do mundo - todo mundo de importante em Westeros tinha seu nome na lista de ex _-alumni_ da King's College. Todos os ricos e importantes enviavam seus filhos para a miserável e irritante Porto Real, para que gastassem o dinheiro roubado, saqueado e sangrento adquirido por um ancestral longínquo que, provavelmente, era um assassinato, trapaceiro ou ambos, em festas, álcool e drogas, enquanto fingiam aprender alguma coisa para fingirem fazer alguma quando a idade adulta chegasse.

Em meio á leva de jovens burros e ricos estava uma jovem que, definitivamente, não era burra e nem rica, pois Daenerys Targaryen é muitíssimo inteligente e bilionária. E provavelmente uma das pessoas mais bonitas que já nasceu.

Daenerys esbanja seu intelecto superior ao fazer de Negócios e Relações Internacionais seu jantar diário, engolido com o melhor e mais caro vinho que os Redwyne poderiam oferecer. Ela nasceu com tudo ganho. Sua família é uma longa e antiga - muito longa e muito antiga - linhagem que remota ao Império Valíriano, a única remanescente da mais alta classe da Velha Valíria: os Senhores de Dragões. Foram os ancestrais de Daenerys que unificaram e, basicamente, salvaram Westeros, fundando Porto Real, construindo estradas e fortalezas com as requintadas técnicas do Império Valíriano. Atualmente, o pai da jovem desfruta de seus dias de velhice em Lys, enquanto o mais velho dos dois irmãos dirige o império familiar; sua mãe vive a boa vida, curtindo a vida de casada com a igualmente socialite Joanna Lannister.

O ponto menos brilhante de sua vida bilionária é sua habilitação.

Daenerys divide o dormitório minúsculo de um banheiro, pequena cozinha com balcão e quarto com duas camas com a muito bonita, inteligente e rica Margaery Tyrell, vinda diretamente de Oldtown. Tyrell aspira á embaixadora, e vem de uma longa linhagem de políticos e charlatões no Reach. Sua avó paterna é a mercenária implacável Olenna Tyrell, congressionista a mais de mil anos, e seu avô materno é o estranho e excêntrico velho rico escondido a mais de trinta anos no Hightower, de onde controla toda a Fé dos Sete e a Cidadela por meio de seu dinheiro sujo, ao passo que seu pai é o Governador do Reach, que literalmente só conseguiu seu cargo por meio da mãe e do sogro - ela intimidou metade de seus eleitores, e ele subornou a outra metade. Em meio a sua família caótica, Margaery é praticamente o único ponto brilhante, entre um irmão aleijado - mas mais inteligente que 70% do país -, um jogador de futebol e um gay. Os conservadores não sabiam, mas a própria Margaery era ela mesma uma gay, tornando-a do mesmo nível que seu irmão gêmeo Loras, que jogava tênis e transava com o irmão do Presidente de Westeros.

Daenerys Targaryen e Margaery Tyrell sofreram de amor platônico á primeira vista.

Seus olhos se encontraram através do minúsculo dormitório, violeta contra castanho-escuro, e imediatamente elas sabiam que estariam para sempre uma com a outra. Elas eram almas gêmeas platônicas. Irmãs de alma para todo o sempre. Estavam juntas para o que der e vier.

Mesmo que esse "der e vier" fosse uma festa da fraternidade no dia anterior ao início das aulas.

— Aqui.

Margaery Tyrell encaixou o copo pequenininho de tequila na mão da melhor amiga. A cozinha da mansão dos Kappas era o cômodo menos cheio da mansão, e além das duas, havia mais sete pessoas espalhadas pelo cômodo; uma garota de cabelos escuros vomitava na pia, enquanto uma de cabelos claros virava um energético ao seu lado, falando animadamente com a que vomitava; no balcão sentava uma bonita moça de cabelos claros, um rapaz ruivo encaixado entre suas pernas, e os dois se beijavam com bastante entusiasmo; duas garotas se abraçavam e dançavam na frente da geladeira aberta, claramente bêbadas; e por fim, um garoto sem camisa e de cabelos escuros deitava no chão sujo, aparentemente desacordado. Nada disso, entretanto, importava para as duas garotas, pois elas tinham boa tequila e copos limpos, e isso era tudo o que importava, no final das contas.

— Quantos?

Perguntou a loira, curiosamente.

Daenerys Targaryen é, como anteriormente declarado, a perfeição em forma de gente. Ela é baixa e magra, como uma protagonista de livro adolescente, e sua pele é tão clara que é florescente; seu cabelo é bastante longo, num tom claro anormal que não é nem branco, nem prateado, mas uma mistura de ouro e prata que não é nem uma, nem outra, e sim os dois, um cabelo único para uma figura única; o cabelo em si é liso, brilhante e hidratado como nenhum outro, alcançando a cintura fina da jovem. O rosto de Daenerys é, é claro, esteticamente perfeito, ostentando lábios perfeitamente róseos, sobrancelhas bem-feitas da mesma cor de seu cabelo, nariz pequeno e reto, mas são seus olhos a cereja do bolo: a cor é violeta, o tom de uma ametista brilhando á luz do sol. São os olhos da Velha Valíria, e ninguém o usa tão bem quanto Daenerys Targaryen. Outra coisa que ninguém usa tão bem quanto Daenerys Targaryen é o tubinho Versace que ela vestia, um modelo negro ajustado ao corpo da jovem, delineando seus quadris, seios e barriga, complementado pelo par de Louboutin negros de sola vermelha em seus pés.

A boca vermelha de Margaery Tyrell se curvou em um sorriso malicioso.

— Dois. — respondeu. — Até agora.

— Quem?

— Robb Stark.

— Seriamente?

A loira fez careta. Robb Stark era o tipo de pessoa que Daenerys Targaryen passava longe. Ruivo, de olhos azuis e bom moço, estava na turma de Direito, numa fraternidade de bons moços, no time de hóquei no gelo e, acima de tudo, bem dentro do armário. Qualquer um com bons olhos podia enxergar de longe que o rapaz é gay, exceto, aparentemente, por sua família. Seu pai, Ned Stark, é um homem de bem e de família, um conversador e o Governador do Norte, enquanto sua mãe, Catelyn Tully, é uma boa mulher de família, temente aos Sete, dona de casa e mãe de seis. Daenerys os conhecia por conexões familiares: Stark é o _meu amigo de fé irmão camarada amigo de tantos caminho e tantas jornadas_ do primo-barra-cunhado da jovem, Robert, e uma ou três os Stark apareceram para o torturante Sevenmas em família. Havia somente uma pessoa da família Stark que poderia ser salva, e ela era a irmã do Governador: Lyanna Stark. Na juventude, Lyanna foi esgrimista e medalhista olímpica, teve um caso com Rhaegar e Elia, escapou por pouco de um casamento com Robert e teve seu filho Jon por meio da reprodução independente; atualmente ela morava em uma montanha no Norte, aparecia para os feriados de fim de ano e talvez um ou outro casamento. Elia ainda insistia que a mulher foi sua melhor foda. Mas o caso era que Robb Stark é o herdeiro brilhante de uma família conservadora, e por isso, seu armário estaria lacrado até o dia em que ele finalmente explodiria depois de muito álcool e gritaria bem no meio do jantar em família que é gay - até lá, Daenerys tem certeza de que ele será casado, pai de três crianças e um político em ascensão. O escândalo seria de tirar o fôlego. Ela praticamente contava com isso para entretenimento futuro.

— Deixe o pobre menino fingir que gosta de garotas, Dany. — repreendeu a jovem Tyrell. — Eu não me oporia a um a ser a _bread_ dele, se eu pudesse ter um ou dois encontros com a irmã dele.

Daenerys soltou uma risada, então.

A paixão de Margaery Tyrell por Sansa Stark era bem conhecida por Daenerys. A garota estava um ano depois delas, e era a irmã mais nova do enrustido Stark; como seu irmão, Sansa estava firmemente trancada em seu armário, talvez inconsciente, e colocava muito esforço em seu namoro com Joffrey Baratheon, que é filho de Robert e Cersei, e também uma das pessoas mais desagradáveis do mundo. Somente o medo de sua família conservadora descobrir seu lesbianismo poderia fazer uma mulher namorar um homem como Joffrey. Sansa é a versão mais bonita e gostosa de seu irmão mais velho, com os mesmos cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis, alta - realmente alta, do tipo que dá vontade de escalar - e gostosa, cursava Moda, usava o lindo uniforme de _cheerleader_ e também estava em uma fraternidade. Como disse: a versão mais bonita e gostosa de seu irmão mais velho.

Daenerys estava ouvindo sobre a dolorosa paixão de Margaery pela moça fazia bem uns dez meses. Grandes monólogos gays sobre Sansa Stark é _tão vermelha quanto o outono com o por do sol em seus cabelos._ Como uma boa lésbica, Margaery é altamente poética e obscenamente dramática.

— E a garota de sorte?

Perguntou, para mudar de assunto.

Margaery estava, tal qual os Stark, muito presa em seu armário. Os Tyrell são políticos, e políticos são, por acordo não-verbal universal, conversadores em geral, mesmo quando não são, de fato, conversadores. Margaery se mantinha no armário puramente por amor á família, pois depois do escândalo de Loras - que não foi, na verdade, um escândalo, ele estava meramente indo morar com o homem dele - as coisas balançava pouco á favor de Mace, apesar das incríveis táticas de intimidação de Olenna e os grandes subornos de Leyton. Para manter a fachada de hétero, Margaery ía as festas, beijava um único homem depois de virar cinco garrafas da cerveja mais forte que se tinha a oferecer, e então transava com duas garotas no banheiro e uma terceira em sua cama de solteiro no dormitório em que dividiam, se fosse mais rápida que Daenerys.

— Missandei.

— Sua filha da puta.

Disparou a loira. A Tyrell ergueu as sobrancelhas e soltou uma risada alta.

— Brincadeira. — disse entre uma risada e outra. — Não sei, não sei. Foi uma garota aleatória. Provavelmente uma caloura que vai espalhar por todo o campus que beijou Margaery Tyrell.

— Existem destinos piores.

— Para aqueles que estão fora do armário, sim.

Havia um mundo de diferença entre os Tyrell, os Stark e os Targaryen. Para começar, a piada interna da família era que não existe tal coisa como um Targaryen não-queer. Rhaella Targaryen casou-se com seu primo Aerys, e com ele três filhos teve; Rhaegar é assexual, e foi brevemente casado com Elia Martell, com quem teve dois filhos, a lésbica Rhaenys e o gay Aegon; Viserys é o segundo filho, bissexual e polígamo, e atualmente dividia um apartamento com a namorada, Arianne, e o namorado, Daemon; Daenerys é a filha mais nova, orgulhosamente bissexual, orgulhosamente solteira. Quando a caçula Targaryen era somente um bebê de colo e palavras ilegíveis, Rhaella pediu o divórcio e se casou com sua melhor amiga e namorada de longa data, Joanna Lannister. Joanna era casada com seu primo, Tywin, um empresário workaholic bilionário, com teve três filhos: os gêmeos Cersei e Jaime, e Tyrion, o anão. Cersei é de sexualidade bastante obscura, pois á essa altura, só se relaciona com a garrafa de vinho, apesar do casamento de mais de vinte anos e três filhos com o Presidente de Westeros, Robert Baratheon; Jaime largou a faculdade no terceiro ano, jogou tênis por um longo tempo, ganhou muitas medalhas e perdeu a mão, se aposentou e agora é companheiro de copo de Cersei; Tyrion é terrivelmente feio, mas razoavelmente inteligente e segue os passos de seu pai rumo ao obscuro mundo empresarial, uma vez se casou com uma prostituta e bebe tanto quanto os irmãos mais velhos. Os três filhos de Cersei são uma maravilha á parte; Joffrey é o mais velho, o ser humano mais desagradável do mundo, um garoto da fraternidade e um filho puta, ao passa que Tommen é um louco do gato e a melhor pessoa do país, enquanto a única garota, Myrcella, perdeu-se em meio á Dorne e nunca mais voltou - isso aconteceu cerca de três meses antes, no começo do verão, e ela frequentemente atualizava o Instagram e postava stories, então ninguém estava realmente preocupada, exceto por seu tio Stannis, que é crente, enquanto seu tio Renly, que é gay, só poderia estar mais orgulhoso de seus sobrinhos ilegítimos igualmente gays.

Daenerys estava fora do armário desde os quinze. Margaery continuaria lá por uns bons anos.

— Isso ficou deprimente. — reclamou a jovem Targaryen, e bateu o copo no balcão, abrindo um sorriso: — Vou procurar por uma transa antes de ficar ocupada de mais para lembrar que sou allossexual.

**~•*•~**

Conforme crescia, Jon ouviu muito sobre as desvantagens em ser Stark, mas também, sobre as vantagens. A vantagem, na verdade.

A vantagem que era, basicamente, ser bilionário.

Jon descendia de uma longa linhagem de filhos da puta, com o sangue dos primeiros genocidas a pisar em Westeros - os Primeiros Homens - e os reis e lordes de uma imensidão congelada, improdutiva e infértil, basicamente inútil. Eles ainda governavam esse pedaço de terra congelado, improdutivo, infértil e inútil, ou pelo o tio de Jon governava. Sua mãe armou uma dúzia de escândalos memoráveis na juventude e então se retirou para uma grande propriedade nas Montanhas Nortenhas para criá-lo longe de sua família conservadora e horrível, embora Jon viesse a nutrir carinho por seus primos, especialmente Arya. Não foi uma decisão difícil partir para Porto Real, dado que sua mãe basicamente lhe mandou de casa para Porto Real com um chute bem dado na bunda e partiu ela mesma para uma praia pitoresca de Dorne que pertence a uma amiga da juventude - quem, Jon só poderia sonhar.

Jon é o fruto de uma reprodução independente, a materialização do profundo desejo materno de sua mãe, que almejava mais que tudo um filho para criar á sua imagem e perfeição. Ela conseguiu. E ali estava Jon. Apesar disso, os rumores sobre sua paternidade inexistente eram bastante selvagens. Jon tinha, de acordo com os tablóides, bem uns vinte possíveis pais, os dois favoritos eram, entretanto, o ex-noivo de Lyanna, o bêbado, prostituto e corrupto Presidente Baratheon, e o gostosão emo super CEO Rhaegar Targaryen. Se Jon fosse ter que escolher, ele escolheria facilmente Targaryen.

Não só ele é um ser humano decente e um emo, mas sua família é a _melhor._ Jon conhecia a maioria da família Targaryen do campus. O irmão mais novo do CEO ainda estava na faculdade quando Jon começou, Viserys era o astro do time de basquete, o maior gostoso do campus e um sujeito bastante legal, que namorava a superhipermega gostosa Arianne Martell e o super gostoso Daemon Sand; pelo que ele sabia, ainda namorava. A filha mais velha de Rhaegar é uma veterana de Jon, Rhaenys é seu nome, e ela é facilmente a maior _badass_ do campus, gostosa e inteligente do jeito que o diabo gosta. Seu filho mais novo está em Negócios, é astro do time de basquete como seu tio, e aparentemente transa com o muito gostoso Lucas Blackwood. E também havia, é claro, a irmã mais nova de Rhaegar Targaryen. Daenerys Targaryen era confirmadamente mais inteligente que todo o campus - incluído o corpo docente - somado, e também a literal pessoa mais bonita que pisou na Terra, com seus olhos violeta e cabelos prateados, uma criatura saída de mitos e lendas - se Afrodite existisse, certamente Daenerys Targaryen era a sua filha.

Pensando bem, Jon realmente não queria saber se Rhaegar Targaryen foi o doador de esperma de sua mãe. A verdade de que é geneticamente sobrinho de Daenerys Targaryen acabaria com a vida dele. A perda da possibilidade de uma só noite com Daenerys Targaryen poderia muito bem ser uma espada afiada através do coração de Jon.

— STARK!

Jon se virou ao som do sobrenome rasgando através da música alta de, de todas as pessoas no mundo, Kesha. Era Pyp e Grenn que vinham em sua direção, arrastando no meio Sam. Grenn entregou-lhe uma garrafa de cerveja.

— Beba. — disse o mesmo. — A noite somente está começando, Stark.

— Falando em Stark... — riu Pyp. — Vi seu primo pegando a Margaery Tyrell! Que _garanhão_!

Jon riu, mas não pelo motivo que Pyp imaginava. Não sabia o que mais engraçado na sentença do amigo, realmente não sabia.

Rapidamente Jon se perdeu dos amigos, conseguindo escapar para fora. O grande jardim estava totalmente ocupado por corpos jovens embriagados, a piscina cheia de boias néons e bêbados; Jon cruzou a grama bem cuidada, desviando de corpos caídos e de pé até chegar numa roda bastante heterogênea de dez.

Três eram das famosas Serpentes de Areia, filhas de Oberyn Martell; Nymeria, Tyene e Sarella, uma mais diferente da outra. Arianne Martell, Daemon Sand e Viserys Targaryen, Renly Baratheon e Loras Tyrell, Aegon Targaryen e Lucas Blackwood. Jon os cumprimentou com simpatia, rapidamente se inserindo na conversa. Ele conhecia muito bem todos, é claro. Eram dos mesmos círculos sociais, do mesmo mundo de veneno e dinheiro.

— Vejam só se não é o único Stark que eu gosto!

Jon riu com os outros e jogou a cabeça para trás. Da mansão vinham Margaery Tyrell e Rhaenys e Daenerys Targaryen, todas as três carregando cerveja. Quem falava era a mais velha das três. Rhaenys é, como uma Targaryen, obscenamente atraente; ela tem o cabelo negro, a pele morena e o corpo escultural, os traços lindos de sua família Targaryen e os olhos violeta escuros, da cor de índigo. Ela o beijou no rosto quando parou ao seu lado.

— Sabia que somos irmãos?

Disse ela seriamente. Jon ergueu as sobrancelhas, e respondeu em igual tom:

— Não me diga que Rhaegar é realmente o doador de esperma da minha mãe.

— Então você não sabe! — ela riu.

— Não se trata desse boato absurdamente bom. — disse o Aegon, jogando o braço musculoso por cima dos ombros da irmã mais velha. — Falamos de minha mãe e sua mãe.

— Lyanna desapareceu em Dorne. — disse Jon. — Ela manda duas mensagens por mês, para me deixar saber que está viva. Juro que ela me abandonou.

— Eu também te abandonaria se estivesse namorando Elia Martell.

Jon arregalou os olhos, e nem ele mesmo sabia se era por causa das palavras de Daenerys Targaryen ou por causa do braço de Daenerys Targaryen que serpentou sua cintura e ali se firmou. Por motivos de manter sua reputação, Jon disse a si mesmo que foi pelo teor da frase, e reagiu apropriadamente:

— O quê?!

Rhaenys riu, passou-lhe uma nova cerveja e jogou a outra no jardim, e então começou a narrar o que a própria mãe de Jon fazia em Dorne durante os últimos anos.

**~•*•~**

A polícia do campus chegou lá pelas duas da manhã, expulsando a multidão de bêbados e desligando o altíssimo som que saia da mansão dos Kappas. Daenerys havia sumido uma hora antes, saindo acompanhada de uma beldade ou outra, e felizmente, não para o dormitório; Margaery havia dirigido para a mansão Kappa, confiante em si mesma para parar de beber na hora certa. A jovem caminhou até seu lindo e branco Tesla X, acenando para aqueles que, como ela, vieram dirigindo. Margaery estava chegando no carro quando avistou duas figuras.

Um era claramente Joffrey Baratheon, reconhecível por seu cabelo dourado e suas roupas muitíssimo caras, típicas de Carlton Banks e que ele lhe perdoe pela comparação. A outea figura não era outra senão a bela Sansa Stark, seus cabelos ruivos ainda mais outonais sob as lâmpadas da rua, sua figura esguia coberta de roupas belas e caras. Margaery percebeu que, na frente de seu lindo Tesla, era a horrorosa Lamborghini Aventador no terrível dourado metálico de Joffrey - era a coisa mais _horrível_ e _Lannister_ do _mundo._ Para chegar á Rosie, Margaery tinha de passar pela aberração Lannister do pirralho Baratheon e, consequentemente, pelo casal obviamente beligerante do lado do feioso automóvel. Não que ela precisasse disso para ouvir a discussão do casal 20, dada a altura da voz do pirralho. Tywin Lannister era muitas coisas, um corno e um crápula, mas era de se pensar que o velho deveria ter ensinado ao neto primogênito que gritar era ruim, especialmente gritar com uma mulher. Obviamente, Joffrey era todo filho de Robert Baratheon, e ser um porco sexista, machista e abusivo abertamente era, afinal, a sua coisa.

— Boa noite, Sansa, Joffrey.

Interrompeu Margaery com sua voz mais agradável, sorrindo primeiro para ele - obviamente falso - e então para ela, dessa vez, um sorriso verdadeiro e reconfortante. Margaery estava perfeitamente ciente dos tipos de extremos que uma pessoa poderia chegar para manter as portas do armário bem trancadas e inviáveis aos olhos da família, e, em sua opinião, namorar Joffrey Baratheon era um tipo de extremo realmente _extremo_. Mas Margaery podia ver porque Sansa Stark havia escolhido aquele caminho, consciente ou não de suas ações. O merdinha é o filho do melhor amigo do pai dela, um corno inconformado até hoje - mais de vinte anos - do pé na bunda que Lyanna Stark lhe deu; mais feliz em se tornar co-avô dos netos de Ned Stark Robert só ficaria se conseguisse casar com a filha mais nova do melhor amigo, Arya, que era a exata imagem de sua tia na juventude. Joffrey é naturalmente bonito, filho de Cersei como é, e ao lado, ficava até apresentável. Fazia sentido porque ela o escolheu. Mas ele era a pior pessoa do mundo, e Sansa não deveria se sujeitar a mais um relacionamento abusivo em sua vida.

— Margaery. — Sansa sorriu, meio aliviada, meio temerosa.

— Margaery Tyrell. — Joffrey abriu seu próprio sorriso, uma versão repugnante do sorriso encantador de Jaime Lannister. — Não a vi por toda a noite.

— Não gosto de me misturar, sabe como é. — girou a chave no dedo. — Sansa, passarei pela mansão das Omegas, quer uma carona? — olhou para Joffrey, então. — Sei que é contra-mão para você, Joffrey, e já esta tarde o suficiente para todos nós, não?

— É claro. — concordou imediatamente Sansa, e então olhou nervosamente para Joffrey. — Se tiver tudo bem, é claro.

— É claro. — ecoou Joffrey.

— Muito bem, então. — disse Margaery, começando a caminhar para o carro. — Tenho um bom fim de noite, Joffrey.

Joffrey acenou, e as duas rapidamente entraram em Rosie. Silenciosamente, Margaery ligou e saiu, começando o caminho para os dormitórios e, antes disso, a mansão das Omegas. A musica saia baixinho pelo som de Rosie, a voz de Taylor Swift preenchendo o silencio ensurdecedor entre Margaery e Sansa.

— _And if you wanted me, you really should've showed. And if you never bleed, you're never gonna grow..._

— Eu não esperava isso.

— Minha devastadora beleza mesmo na ímpia hora de duas da madrugada, você diz?

Margaery olhou pelo canto de olho para Sansa Stark. A garota olhava-a, com seus olhos que são azuis e claros, leves e lindos como nada que Margaery tenha visto antes; não era o azul do céu num dia ensolarado de verão, nem o azul do gelo, mas o azul de um lago profundo, congelante e quente. O cabelo emoldurava o rosto bonito, fios ruivos de uma cor que Margaery nunca soube exatamente nomear, mas que lhe lembravam as folhas do outono, e também o por do sol. Sansa Stark é linda. Uma criatura saída das telas da Renascença. Sansa Stark é a Venus de Botticelli em carne, osso e vida.

— Taylor Swift. — respondeu Stark, e então acrescentou: — Mas também sua devastadora beleza mesmo na ímpia hora de duas da madrugada.

— O que ha de errado com Taylor? —perguntou, voltando a olhar para a estrada. — Ela é... a Taylor Swift! Ela esta acima de todos!

— Você é uma fã, entendi. — Sansa soltou uma risada melodiosa. —Só não esperei que fosse.

— _And if my wishes came true, it would've been you_. — Margaery cantou junto de Swift, a voz muito boa de Taylor se misturando com a muito ruim de Margaery. — _In my defense, I have none, for never leaving well enough alone..._

_But it would've been fun, if you would've been the one._

A voz muito melhor de Sansa se misturou, e Margaery se sentia sorrir descontroladamente.

_Sim_ , ela pensou. _Seria_.

**~•*•~**

— Aquele não era o carro de Joffrey.

Disse a companheira de quarto de Sansa, Wylla, assim que ela entrou no quarto das duas. O relogio digital na mesa de cabiceira de Wylla dizia, em vermelho, que passa das três da madrugada, e que Sansa deveria imediatamente dormir se quisesse estar pelo menos 50% funcional as oito da manha para a primeira aula do dia.

— Margaery Tyrell me deu uma carona.

— Margaery Tyrell?

Repetiu Wylla em tom de duvida. Sansa não deu atenção a amiga de cabelos verdes-claros, começando a tirar a roupa. A despeito do que se falavam sobre os nortenhos, Sansa é muito limpinha, muito bem, obrigada. De banho tomado e perfume passado, a ruiva retornou para o quarto; contrariando suas expectativas, Wylla ainda estava acordada e, pior, havia chamado esforço, pois Jeyne agora sentava na cama da ruiva.

— Explica ai esse negocio da Margaery Tyrell te dando carona. — ordenou Poole imediatamente. — O que aconteceu com o _Short Dick Man_?

Wylla soltou uma risada, seus ombros ate mesmo tremendo com a intensidade. Sempre a oportunidade se apresentava, Jeyne não podia deixar de insultar o namorado da ruiva, e Wylla imediatamente cairia na gargalhada; Sansa já havia desistido a muito tempo de repreender as amigas.

— Não foi nada de mais. — disse a ruiva, se jogando na cama. — Estava discutindo com Joffrey... não importa o motivo... e ela apareceu. Nos cumprimentou e ofereceu carona, aceitei. Fim.

— Conte isso direito. —exigiu Wylla. — Eta Margaery Tyrell, Sansa. _Margaery Tyrell_!

— Sim! — concordou Jeyne. — Ela é tipo, realeza da realeza. Metade do campus alegremente daria a mão destra para pegar uma carona com ela.

— Metade do campus esta louco, então. — bufou. — Ela é só uma garota.

Mas mesmo enquanto proferia as palavras, Sansa sabia que era mentira. Margaery Tyrell não é só uma garota. Margaery Tyrell é _a garota_.


End file.
